Apprentices of Twilight
by Miroku9555
Summary: You have heard the story of Sora, Riku, Kiari, and all the others. Now I shall tell the story of some of the apprentices in the Organization. This will explaine what they might have to go through, including mabye later on, a romance between a Master and A
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts in this story. Square and Disney do, so until I manage to buy one or both of them out cough not gonna happen cough cough ever cough they belong to those two groups. I want to hear anyone's honest opinion, don't hold back, flamers included. Soooo, ON WITH THE TALE! Stage setting, the Great Hall, a large room with an extermly high vaulted ceiling, which goes on and on beyond human sight range.


	2. Apprentices of Twilight

The Apprentices of Twilight

"APPERENTICES! STEP FORWARD!" called the master of ceremonies. "You have completed your basic training, now you will now be trained by a full member of our Organization. Soon, they will be choosing their apprentice for your group. Those that are not picked shall continue training in a group until the next Calling. Now," he said nearing the end of his part in the proceedings, "AXEL! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BEGIN THE CALLING!"

"Sonea" the girl walked from her group to the tall red haired man that spoke her name and kneeled before him. "Stand, I have chosen you because I watched your group, and even when a task seemed impossible, you not only tried over and over to finish, and you spurred others on to do the same. I hope that does not stop now." "It will not Flame Master." "Good," he replied, giving her a wide grin, "now kneel as I do." He said putting his left knee and lower leg flat on the floor and pulling his right close to his chest. She did as he told her, and grinned back at him. They knew they would stick close together, and be allies-at-arms. They would soon find out just how close they could be.

"LARAXENE! Please call forward your choice!" "Jack", as they boy drew near and kneeled, she said, "I want you to do me a favor." "What would you like me to do?" "I need you to get me two cufflinks marked with a "D", ok? They are in that storage closet." she said indicating a wooden door. Instead of an answer, he nearly flew over the gap between where he was standing and the door. He tried the door, and found it locked. He stopped for a second, and then started attack the door with his bare fists. Finally, the door buckled, and broke open under is blows. Axel cocked an eyebrow at Laraxene, who was smiling with unimpeded happiness at her apprentice's problem solving, in particular the violent way in which he carried it out. Laraxene realized she was being stared at and shot Axel a cold glare. Then Jack came out of the closet (NO HE IS NOT GAY! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! sickies) carrying something in his hands and looking slightly nauseous. He walked back over, and put 6 cufflinks, all with a "D" on them. As they hit Laraxene's hands, she paled and the color returned to Jack's face. She dropped them quickly as to avoid any problems. "Why did you bring 6 Jack? I asked for 2." "I thought you mite need more later." At this Laraxene broke down into uncontrollable laughter at his smart ass remark. When she could speak again, she said, "Good, good, you are the first one I have seen that thinks ahead," then she went on, "I noticed you looked sick, were you?" "Yes," replied he, "what does that mean?" "Good you can admit weakness, and they made you sick because they are infused with darkness and you have lightning magic, and darkness affects that." At this point Jack decided he would enjoy the time spent with her. "Now," she continued, " two rules, one, bow, don't kneel, kneeling gets your knees and robes dirty, and two, at formal occasions **_ONLY_** you may call me Lightning Mistress Laraxene, otherwise, it's just Laraxene. Now, bow to the master of ceremonies. 'This is gonna be fun' Jack thought as he bowed.

"Vexen! CALL YOUR APPRENTICE!" "Jericho, come here." Just as Sonea and Jack before him, he left the safety and familiarity of his initiation group and knelt before the one that spoke his name. "I shall be your teacher from this point onward; you shall study diligently and follow my orders without question." "Yes master, I follow your commands." It was about this time Laraxene noticed a slight drip like sound coming from somewhere near her in her apprentices general direction (uh-oh). She looked over at him to see if he heard the sound as well, and saw he was in fairly bad shape, like he was still holding the cufflinks, she checked, but the draining things were still on the floor, all six. He was grinding his teeth, almost audibly, and he was tense, he noticed her look and gave her a feeble and strained grin. Then she saw it, an incriminating drip of blood, and a red streak on his hand. The blood was flowing fairly slowly, yet rapidly. "JACK! GIVE ME YOUR HANDS!" he complied grudgingly, when she inspected his knuckles and found it. "It" being a 2 inch wood splinter embedded deep between the knuckle of his left pointer and middle fingers. "O crap" she said, using a bit of lightning magic to draw out the fragment. "bandages, bandages, bandages," she muttered checking her person for medical supplies. Axel stood up and quickly used his own disinfectant and slipped his left glove over Jack's hand. "Thanks" replied Laraxene and her new student in unison. The master of ceremonies realized everyone was going to be to restless now that this had happened, so he said, "Anyone that has their apprentice is dismissed at this point."

Everyone left to get their new students to get them settled in rooms, and lay down the rules of their particular preference. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I ASKED YOU TO DO THAT!" ranted Laraxene for the umpteenth time since leaving the meeting "THAT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" "It wasn't" he tried to interrupt "YES IT WAS MY FAULT!" "No, it just started bleeding again because of the exertion, it happened when I was younger." Jack shivered remembering that horrible day; the splinter was his last remembrance of the accident. "Oh, if you ever want to talk about it I'm always, well, almost always ready to listen," she said. "Ok, that's good to know." "Well then, lets get you situated in a couple rooms," she said opening 9 doors, as they had arrived in her section, "A COUPLE? How many is "A couple"?" "Half the rooms that are mine, since I don't use them, and your designated Apprentice's quarters." She told him as she pulled out a large key ring holding no less than 20 keys and putting it in his hands. "Why do you need so many keys?" he questioned. "Those," she said gesturing absently at the ring he held, "are yours." He stared blankly at her, "Are you serious?" "Yes," she said shortly, "Now, watch and pay close attention, I'm going to teach you how to make it a ring for your finger that doors will respond to just by your touch."

"Well that was," "scary?" "no, not exactly scary, more like, odd I guess would be the best word." said Axel as he and Sonea neared his rooms. "I need to teach you how to send fire into geometric patterns, which is how a majority of my rooms are accessed." They heard a slight creak behind them, and Axel's disc blades were instantly out. "SHOW YOUR SELF!" barked Axel to the unseen follower. Then, out of the blue, the sharp bottom edge of Vexen's shield whipped across Axel's slightly tattooed face "S$&!" he yelled, his wrist flicking out and sending the weapon flying towards his assailant. The blue shield protected Vexen from Axel's onslaught. All of a sudden, Sonea cried out, "MY GUARDIAN SUMMON! COME AND JOIN US IN BATTLE!" Suddenly, a giant serpentine dragon made entirely out of fire came from her open palms, and wrapped it's body around Vexen, efficiently constricting him, and stopping his assault. "Take him far away from here, and then you may go and rest." Sonea said telling her dragon familiar what to do. The annoyance of the fight left them both in a fairly foul mood. Finally they reached his rooms, he opened doors and broke the silence by saying "I'll teach you basic fire manipulation, clear your mind and brace your body." He removed his remaining glove and put his hands on her forehead. "Ready?" "Let's do this!" she replied, glad that the silence was broken. Then she felt something equivalent to a gale force wind in her mind. Her knees buckled and her head throbbed. Soon it was over, and her mentor said, "Touch that door and see what happens." She did so and saw a glyph in her mind, using the skills that Axel had taught her she replicated the image in fire on the door, and heard the lock click open. "This is a worship room, if you need it, otherwise you can use it as a meditating room. Just touch the wall and picture an image and or color and it wall happen on the wall." To try this, she pictured a common symbol on her world, a cross, colored gold. She touched the wall and opened her eyes, and the image was there, exactly as she had imagined it.


End file.
